Is it a Dream? A Niall Horan FanFiction
by 1DFansCAN
Summary: Y/N meets Niall through a OTRA meet and greet and they fall head over heels for each other. Are they able to make it through the obstacles and live happily ever after?...


***1 year ago (2014)***

You came home after a long day of school, you log into your personal twitter and see that One Direction is about to have a tour! You freak out a little, since you've been a massive fan since their debut album "Up All Night".

You go onto the 1D website to read more, They've announced dates & places that they are going to during their 2015 On The Road Again World Tour, you found out that they are coming to your city for 2 nights! "OMG *you gasp*" Telling your friends, you've all decided to get tickets for the both nights during the presale exactly 1 year before the concert. You guys are all massively excited to be going to 1D concert since you have not been to one! All of your friends know that you have been fancying over Niall for the LONGEST time!

Your friends say: "(Y/N) you're about to see your bae!"

 *******1 Year later (The night before the concert)******

*goes on twitter & sees Niall's Tweet on twitter*

"Canada we are here! Massively excited for the show tonight"

You being the you, you are starts getting massive butterflies in your stomach. You start to think "This day is finally here! I get to see my favourite band and the guy that I have been fancy-ing for probably what feels like the longest time" You start to organize the clothes that you are going to wear tomorrow at the concert with these massive butterflies in your stomach.

 **~ Next Day ~**

 _*2 Hours before the show*_

You & your friends arrived at the concert venue.

Your friend says: "OMG this is actually happening, I get to see Liam and (Y/N) get to see Niall on stage performing! Your other friend says: "I can't wait to see my Harreeh" (in a British accent). Once you guys get to your seats at your spots which was somewhat far from the stage but you still have accurate views of the boys; a Hostess working at the venue comes up to you and your friends and tells you guys that you guys have been upgraded to front row & also tells you guys that you have a meet & greet with the boys! The hostess says "follow me" leads you & your friends to backstage, you guys then line up to see the boys. Your hands literally start trembling once the line gets shorter and shorter. You walk in you see Niall looking at you first with his charming smile, blue eyes and blonde hair. You hug him first!

He asks you for your name. You reply with (Y/N) ... Along with hugging him you also tell him; "Niall you are amazing! Never forget that, love you so much". Niall laughs looks at you and says "Love you too!" You can feel him staring while you were giving hugs to Harry, Liam & Louis. It was weird but you play it cool. You walk back to stand beside Niall in the picture, you can still feel him staring and looking at you. After the picture you gave Niall another hug, but this time you can feel him hug you in tighter and you literally smell the scent of cologne on his body * he smells amazing you thought*

You and your friends get back to your seats now at the front row. You keep having flashbacks of how amazing that hug with Niall was, but you need to snap back into reality thinking he probably has a secret girlfriend that this whole fandom doesn't know about. You and your friends never thought that you guys would ever get seats at the front row, you all were historically freaking out at this point.

The lights dim and the intro video starts, you all start screaming! Niall is the first one that walks out & you can see him playing his first chord on his electric guitar as the rest of the boys followed him out singing Clouds. As Niall was walking onto the stage, you can see him staring back at you, you look at him and grin. Throughout the concert, you can see him staring at you and looking at you. During the last song they sang "Right Now" one of your favourite songs of ALL time. It seemed like Niall was singing towards you but you ignore it thinking that you were just over-thinking. Before he left the stage during the last song of the night, he winked at you, the girls behind you are screaming their heads off thinking that he winked at them when he clearly winked at you. You and your friends are in disbelief that he just did that.

Your friends: "OMG Y/N THEEEEE Niall Horan winked at you"

As you went home, you were trying to piece together what had happened tonight, still in disbelief that all of this happened tonight! You shoot out a tweet saying how amazing tonight has been and you tag Niall in it and you cannot wait for tomorrow's concert. You don't think that he would EVER see your tweet, but he does, *BEEP* you hear the notification on your phone come on, it reads "Niall Horan has favourited your tweet." *OMGGGGGGG you said and start texting your friends* "Niall favourited my tweet! He knows I exist!" You tweet another tweet saying "I cannot wait for round 2 of the concert tomorrow!" (once again tagging Niall in it) You phone beeps again and you see that Niall has favourited a tweet from 1 year ago and the tweet that you just tweeted... You thought to yourself, why did he favourite my tweet from one year ago? you then click on it to see that, that tweet you tweeted 1 year ago was saying how cute Niall was in this outfit.. you freaked out because you know that it was super embarrassing for him to see that you freaked out over a photo of him. To a point you kinda think that Niall is stalking your tweets but you don't really give into that thought because you felt that Niall will never like someone like you because you don't feel like you are good enough for him.

The next day you guys are at the concert venue again ready to watch the concert... Suddenly that same person from last night comes up to you & tells you and your friends that tonight is your lucky night AGAIN, Backstage meet & greet passes to see One Direction and another upgrade AGAIN! And of course you guys start freaking out more! In your head you thought "how could this happen 2 days in a row?" While lining up to see the boys, you already had everything planned out of what to say to Niall again, yesterday you were kinda a mess, but today you are definitely ready to talk to Niall, you felt that yesterday you were just a mess from freaking out. The next person in line to see the boys was you, as you were walking in you instantly see Niall's eyes light up & has a huge grin on his face.

He asks you "Hey, didn't you come backstage last night too?"

You reply "Yup"!

Niall: you are Y/N right?

You instantly start to feel butterflies in your stomach because the guy you have been admiring for so long knows your name, but of course you are trying to keep your cool! Niall then tells you that he saw your tweet from last night & he wanted to tell you how amazing it is to have fans like you because it makes him feel so special! You don't know why but you can feel Niall's cheeks turning quiet red. Harry then comes over and say's "Nialler!" and looks at you holding his hand out, you put your hand on top of Harry's and you reply with your name stuttering a little "I'm.. I'm... Y/N..." You can see that Harry has a huge smirk but you don't know why; at the same time Niall was giving Harry a weird look as if he was kinda jealous of the whole situation.

Harry: Nice to meet you Y/N! I've heard that you are a huge fan of our band! Thank you so much for your support, it is fans like you that makes our jobs so enjoyable! * _I can feel my heartbeat racing; but I'm thinking to myself the Harry Styles knows me.. he's talking to me.. what in the world...*_

Harry: So, Y/N would you & your friends want special passes to our after party today?

You: What? What after party?

Harry: "The OTRA tour is soon ending so we were thinking of throwing a party, you can come with your friends too!"

You: "Are you kidding me Harry?, is this some sort of a joke?" you spoke in disbelief. Harry: "I'm being serious! Niall would you do the honour of bringing Y/N to Paul so she can get the special passes for the after party?" Niall looked at Harry with a tense face but when you look over his look softens up.

Niall: "Of course, come with me Y/N"

While walking to the dressing room with Niall to look for Paul, everyone was looking at you and Niall, he was smiling and you in some ways felt awkward. Niall then talks; "Did you enjoy the show last night? are you having fun?"

You: "Of course! I really wanted to let you know that you look amazing when playing the guitar and you are amazing! Don't ever forget that!"

Niall: *laughs* Thank you! He then asks: "so.. do you have a boyfriend?" and then looks at you.

You: "Looks at him weird..*thinking why the hell is Niall asking me if I have a BF?*... No you reply.. Then you ask: do you? and then you realized what you have just said and you take it back saying.. "oops never mind, I don't mean to be that nosey"

Niall: *laughs* its alright! & he replies with "no I don't" with a cute irish accent. You guys soon arrive at the dressing room, you look over you can see Lou the hairdresser, you say "omg hi Lou!" Lou looks back and says Hi! you are?

You: "I'm..." Niall: "She's Y/N" & winks at Lou. You don't really know whats going on but you go with the flow. Paul pops out from behind the curtains at the dressing room and Niall tells him that he needs passes for the afterparty tonight and hands them to you.

Before leaving Niall says "You're coming tonight right, Y/N?"

You: "Of course! I definitely would not miss it!"

You then say "Silly question... but can I have a hug before I leave?"

Niall: *Laughs* "Of course, yeah" "Good luck on stage tonight" you say while hugging him, but you felt him squeeze you in a bit tighter. Niall smiles and says "Thank you! see you later!"


End file.
